villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Petyr Baelish
Lord Petyr Baelish (also referred to as Littlefinger) is one of the main antagonists from the book series A Song of Ice and Fire as well as in the TV series Game of Thrones. He is one of the two secondary antagonists of Season 1 (along with Joffrey Baratheon), the quaternary antagonist of Season 2 and Season 5, and the quinary antagonist of Season 3 and Season 4. However, due to him plotting the deaths of Jon Arryn and Joffrey Baratheon, as well as orchestrating Eddard Stark's "treason" and the War of The Five Kings used to exhaust the Lannisters, Starks and Baratheons (all part of his plan for power), it is possible that Littlefinger is the true main antagonist of Game Of Thrones and A'' ''Song of Ice and Fire due to a majority of the events being caused and influenced by him, even though the characters or fans don't even know it yet. In the TV series he is played by Aidan Gillen. Early Life Petyr Baelish’s great-grandfather was a Braavosi sellsword in the service of Lord Corbray; when his son became a hedge knight he took the stone head of the Titan of Braavos as his sigil. Lord Baelish’s father was the smallest of small lords of a few rocky acres on the smallest of the Fingers. His father befriended Hoster Tully during their service in the War of the Ninepenny Kings, which led to Petyr being sent to be fostered at Riverrun with Lord Tully’s children. At Riverrun Petyr was fostered as a ward and raised alongside his social betters, the Tully children, Catelyn, Lysa and Edmure, who first gave him the nickname "Littlefinger" as a reference to his family holdings. As they grew older, Petyr fell in love with Catelyn, who in turn loved him as a brother, but no more. When the betrothal between Catelyn and Brandon Stark was announced, Petyr challenged the much older and stronger Brandon to a duel for her hand. Brandon won handily, leaving Baelish with a significant scar, but spared his life in compliance with Catelyn's request. Catelyn did not speak to him afterwards and burned the single letter Petyr sent after Brandon's death. Lysa, on the other hand, was madly in love with Petyr. Overlooking his obsession with her sister, one night, while he was drunk and miserable over Catelyn's rejection, she slipped into his bedchamber and bedded him. The delirious Petyr may have mistaken Lysa for Catelyn, and indeed called her "Catelyn" that night. He has since claimed (at court and in private) to have taken the maidenhood of both Tully sisters. Lysa became pregnant with Petyr's child as a result of their encounter. When Hoster Tully discovered this, he forced Lysa to drink moon tea to abort the pregnancy and banished Petyr from Riverrun, as the Baelish family was too small and insignificant to wed into his house. Petyr maintained a relationship with Lysa even after her marriage to Lord Jon Arryn. Lysa convinced her husband to give Petyr control of customs at Gulltown, where he increased incomes tenfold. His skill with finances resulted in a series of appointments leading to his being named Master of Coin in King's Landing under King Robert Baratheon. There his influence furnished him with many allies and contacts, including the City Watch. He also bought numerous brothels in the city. Just before the events of the first book, Jon Arryn discovered that all of King Robert Baratheon's children were actually fathered by Jaime Lannister and planned to alert the king. Petyr manipulated Lysa to poison her husband, claiming that it was to prevent him from sending her young son Robert away to be fostered. Lysa, who was fiercely protective of her son, did his bidding. After Jon was killed, Petyr convinced Lysa to write a letter to her sister Catelyn stating that Lord Arryn had been poisoned and that the Queen was responsible. A Game of Thrones Petyr would meet Catelyn again, after Ned Stark was appointed Hand of the King. She came to King's Landing in secret to tell her husband of the attempt on their son Bran's life. Petyr learned of her arrival, and stashed her away in one of his brothels to protect her. Believing Petyr trustworthy due to their time together in Riverrun, Catelyn shows him the Valyrian Steel dagger that was used on her son. Petyr tells her that the dagger belonged to him once, but that he lost it in a wager with Tyrion Lannister. This was a lie however, and in truth, Petyr lost it to Robert Baratheon. This lie indirectly led to the War of the Five Kings, since Catelyn's belief that Tyrion was behind the attempted murder led to her arrest of him, and the war between the Riverlands and Westerlands. Petyr brings Ned Stark to meet his wife, and convinces him not to move against the Lannisters, who maintain a large power base at court, until they have proof. Petyr goes on to feign friendship with Ned, claiming his fondness for Catelyn as his motivation for befriending him, promising to help him find Jon Arryn's killer, and teaching him the intrigues of court life. When Robert Baratheon learns that Daenerys Targaryen has married Khal Drogo, and is pregnant with her child, Petyr supports his plan to assassinate her. Ned refuses to condone this however, and resigns as Hand when Robert refuses to change his position. Before Ned can return to Winterfell, Petyr brings him to a brothel of his, where one of his whores is raising King Robert's bastard child. Seeing the child sets Ned on a path of realisation that Robert and Cersei's children are illegitimate, and that the children's true father is Cersei's brother Jaime Lannister. After King Robert is mortally wounded, and dies of his wounds, Ned is named Lord Regent, and Protector of the Realm. Petyr advises Ned to ensure Prince Joffrey's succession, despite the fact that he is illegitimate and that the true heir is King Robert's brother; Stannis Baratheon. Ned refuses however, and tasks Petyr with securing the City Watch in order to seize the Iron Throne for Stannis. Petyr betrays him however, and bribes the City Watch into supporting the Queen. Ned is arrested, and executed by Joffrey. A Clash of Kings When Tyrion Lannister arrives in King's Landing as acting Hand of the King, he begins investigating Petyr's hand in framing him for the attempted murder of Bran Stark. He decides however, not to make a move against Petyr until he can weaken his powerbase by replacing Petyr's men with his own. After the assassination of would-be-king Renly Baratheon, Petyr and Tyrion plot to ensure the loyalty of House Tyrell, who control the largest army in Westeros. Petyr volunteers to travel to Bitterbridge, to secure the alliance. He negotiates a deal with the Tyrells, gaining their loyalty in exchange for the betrothal of Margery Tyrell to King Joffrey. The Tyrells enter the war on the Lannister's side, breaking Stannis' siege of King's Landing in the Battle of the Blackwater. For his part in ensuring the victory, Petyr is made Lord Paramount of the Trident, and given Lordship of Harrenhal, making Petyr into a High Lord. Petyr fosters contact with Ned's daughter Sansa, through Ser Dontos the Red, who promises her a way home to Winterfell. He also manages to outmanouver Tyrion Lannister, by ensuring the loyalty of Queen Cersei's guards; the Kettleblack Brothers, whom Tyrion believes are in his pay. A Storm of Swords Petyr informs Lord Tywin of the Tyrell's plans to spirit Sansa Stark away to Highgarden, where they intend to marry her to Willas Tyrell, in order to claim the North. Tywin intervenes, and marries her to his son Tyrion instead. Petyr also supplies the Lannisters with Jeyne Poole, a northern lady who had accompanied Sansa Stark to King's Landing. She is passed off as Arya Stark, and bethroed to Ramsay Bolton, in order to allow the Boltons to further cement their claim to the North. His new standing as a High Lord earns him the marriage prospect of Lysa Tully, as part of a plan of Tywin Lannister's to bring the Vale of Arryn into the fold without violence, since the Vale had up until then maintained neutrality. Petyr leaves King's Landing to woo Lysa into marrying him, with Tyrion serving as Master of Coin until his return. Petyr only makes a show of leaving however, and remains nearby King's Landing until after the wedding of Margarey and Joffrey, during which he and Olenna Tyrell executed a plot to poison the young king. All evidence points to Tyrion as the culprit, seemingly ridding Petyr of a dangerous rival. Through Ser Dontos, Petyr secures Sansa Stark, and takes her with him to the Vale, disguising her his bastard daughter; Alayne Stone. Petyr meets Lysa, who insists that they get married. Petyr agrees, and goes on to visit the various Lords of the Vale to cement his authority. While in the Eeyrie, Petyr grows increasingly attracted to Sansa, who grows into a beautiful young woman bearing a strong resemblance to her mother. Petyr goes so far as to kiss her, a kiss that was witnessed by Lysa, who in a fit of jealous rage, attempts to kill Sansa, by tossing her out of the Moon Door. Petyr intervenes, and Lysa breaks down into tears, complaining that Petyr doesn't love her despite all she has done for him, also admitting that he convinced her to poison Jon Arryn. Petyr consoles her by telling her he has only ever loved one woman. He reveals that one woman as her sister Catelyn, before pushing her out of the Moon Door, blaming the singer Marillion, who had been terrorising Sansa, for the murder. A Feast for Crows With Lysa dead, Petyr claims the title of Lord Protector of the Vale, and guardianship of Robert Arryn, heir to the Vale. This angers to powerful and noble Lords of the Vale, who come together to demand that Petyr relinquish his position and Robert Arryn. One of the lords, Lyn Corbray, who is secretly on Petyr's pay-roll feigns disgust for Petyr and draws his sword during the meeting, winning Petyr a trial period on his role as guardian of young Robert. Sansa deduces the truth behind Lyn's actions, and Petyr confides in her his plans to use the trial period to eliminate, marginalize or win over the lords who stand in his way, with Lord Corbray serving as an informer on any potential plots against him. He also informs her of his intent to help her re-gain the North by marrying her to Arryn heir Harrold Hardyng, hinting at his intent to dispose of young Lord Robert. He also notes that Queen Cersei's rule in King's Landing is bringing the Seven Kingdoms to disaster faster than he expected. Category:Male Villains Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Liars Category:Weaklings Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Orator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Pimps Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:In love villains Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:TV Show Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Live Action Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Conspirators Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Poisoner Category:Big Bads Category:Gamblers Category:Opportunists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Knifemen Category:Blackmailers Category:Incriminators Category:Kidnapper Category:Strategic Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Perverts Category:Child Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Warmonger Category:Child-Abusers Category:Slaveholders Category:The Heavy Category:Lustful Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Royalty Cruelty